


Hoshi

by naarna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dog trainer Keith, Fluff, Getting Together, Japanese Breed, M/M, Panic Attacks, Service Dogs, Sheith Prompt Party 2020, Shikoku - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Veteran Shiro (Voltron), based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: Keith works in his mother's dog training center, specialising on veterans and their dogs. One day, he receives a call from Shiro, a veteran and former client, asking for help with his dog. They grow closer over training Shiro's dog, but will Keith take the chance?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104
Collections: Sheith Prompt Party 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on the following prompt:  
>  _Keith has found his calling training service dogs as a part of his mom's organisation. Veteran Shiro is in need of one._
> 
> As remarked a couple of times in the story, Shiro's dog is an unusual breed to be working as a service dog. I wanted a Japanese breed as a small reference to Shiro's heritage, and after some research and discussion with my dog expert friend, I figured that the Shikoku breed might be a good fit. They are fast learners, very attentive, and AFAIK also occasionally used as support dogs. The aesthetic shows a Shikoku, so you have an idea what they might look like. The dog's name _Hoshi_ means "star" in Japanese, according to my research (please correct me if I'm wrong!)
> 
> And I headcanon that Keith likes his take-out devilishly spicy.
> 
> And last but not least, many many thanks to my beta who is such a lovely soul to proof-read this little tooth-rotting piece of fluff. <3

Keith had a free hour in the afternoon in between dog training appointments, and he wanted to use the time to update his notes on the various therapy dogs he had been working with over the last few weeks. It was always great to see the progress they made in their training, and later to see them bond so well with the human they were chosen to help. 

It also meant a lot of paperwork to document every little thing. It was a pain in the back, but they had to meet a long list of regulations in order to be able to run their training school for service dogs, and proper documentation of every dog was one of them.

Maybe he should talk to his mom about hiring a secretary for this kind of work.

With a small chuckle, because he knew she'd be against that, he pulled the next file in front of him that needed to be checked and updated. He smiled when he saw the name of the dog. 

Hoshi. 

That good boy had been an unusual breed, a Japanese Shikoku, but had been a very eager and fast learner. It had been an utter treat to train him as a support dog for a veteran. Keith's smile grew when his gaze fell on the picture of Hoshi's human, a Greek god of a man, but whose eyes showed the terrors he had been through. The first time he had come by to meet Hoshi, he had been tense, even a bit unsure of it all.

Keith still remembered the man's laugh when Hoshi showered him in licks as they tried to take a picture for the file, or rather the man had requested it as a memory. In a way, Keith wanted to hear that laugh again.

He had said to call him Shiro as he typed his number into Keith's phone for the picture. 

It had felt soft on his tongue when Keith repeated it with a smile and sent the picture. 

After the smallest of sighs to push that memory back down, Keith focused on the most recent notes attached to the file to type them up. It had been a few weeks, if not a couple of months even now, since Hoshi’s training had been completed, but Keith still kept his file updated.

There wasn't much to type up for Hoshi, except that the good boy made such great progress. And Shiro had learned a lot as a new dog owner as well. And he also used the fact of having Keith's number to send pictures of Hoshi when he was especially proud of him, or to ask questions about details of dog behavior.

Hoshi definitely was in good hands, and it seemed that he had a good influence on Shiro as well, keeping an eye on him and protecting him. Shiro seemed to slowly come out of his shell, and Keith could see his smile more often on still blurry selfies with Hoshi. 

Keith loved the selfies, as they always managed to brighten his day. Maybe because Keith had been drawn to Shiro’s genuine kindness that he could glimpse behind the ever so slowly crumbling wall. But then, the rules at the dog center clearly said that any relationship with a client was a violation of professionalism and thus prohibited. However, the rules didn't say anything about being friends, and Keith was content with that.

Then he heard his phone buzz announcing a new message. Grumbling after being pulled so abruptly from his small reverie, he reached for it. 

**[02:23 PM] Shiro:**  
_Can I call you? Need your help..._

Keith briefly smiled at the name, and then noticed the rather urgent undertone in the message. 

**[02:23 PM] Keith:**

_Sure._

_Everything okay–_

Keith couldn't finish his second message before his screen displayed Shiro's number and almost urgently asked him to answer it. “Hey, everyt–?”

“Thank you! I didn't know who to ask, Keith!” Shiro said, sounding as if he was about to hyperventilate, even though he probably tried to keep calm enough to be able to communicate. “It's-It's Hoshi. I tried everything, but it's like something scared him, and I don't know how to... to... help him.”

“Was he attacked in some way? By another dog?” Keith asked, staying calm and focused for the sake of both of them. One person panicking about Hoshi was enough. “Or maybe another person?”

“I... I...” Shiro sighed, and then whispered a few words that were most likely meant for Hoshi who was probably snuggling up to him for comfort. “I tried to remember but I'm not sure... There might have been a moment, maybe a couple of days ago? Ugh, I wish my memory wasn't such a mess.”

“Hey, it's okay,” Keith replied, already checking the schedules of his colleagues to see whether he could transfer his last appointment, a small smile curling up his lips when he heard more inaudible words whispered. “We'll figure it out. And Hoshi still seems to trust you, that's a good start.”

“He won't leave me at all. Like before, he was able to stay in another room if I had to do some boring housework, but now? I can't even go for a piss...”

“Yeah, that can happen.” To Keith's relief, he saw that his mom was free to take over his last appointment. “He didn't snap at you, though?”

“No no no!” Shiro hastily replied. “I... I think he knows he's safe with me. And I try to avoid sudden movements around him.”

“Good.” Hearing that was a small relief for Keith. “I can be at your place in maybe twenty to thirty minutes if you want, depending on the traffic.”

“Yes, please! I don't know what else might help! I don't want to lose him!”

“Then have a lot of treats ready... See you in a moment, okay?”

“Okay.” There was a sigh on Shiro's end before he hung up, loaded with relief.

Keith didn't waste any second and called his mom, impatiently drumming on his desk as he waited for her to answer the phone. 

“Yes, Kit?”

“Don't ask, but can you take over the appointment with Peterson in twenty minutes? It’s an emergency!”

“Gonna tell me later?”

“Maybe?” Phone squeezed between shoulder and ear, Keith checked his bag for anything he might need with Hoshi. “I'm not even sure I'll be back for dinner. Scared dog and panicking owner.”

“Okay, I'll take Peterson for you.”

“Thanks. You should find everything in the file.”

“Good.”

And with that, Keith was on his way to Shiro.

Keith arrived at Shiro's apartment in less than twenty minutes, hurrying through the streets with his bike, ignoring the couple of cars honking at him as he overtook them in what his mom would call a reckless and unnecessarily risky maneuver.

He knew how much Hoshi meant for Shiro as a support dog, and Shiro's slightly desperate tone was still in his ears. He knew that they might need a lot of patience to get Hoshi to get over whatever had scared him. They'd be lucky if they managed for Hoshi to lose some of his separation anxiety and sow the idea that Shiro wouldn't leave him alone just because he was in a different room of the apartment.

That still made Keith smile when he pulled up in front of the building. It was dominated by strict lines, glass, and concrete. There were only a few potted plants visible on the small balconies facing this side, and it made the whole building feel a little cold. 

After another second to catch his breath and remind himself to appear calm for Hoshi's sake, Keith put his helmet away and snatched his bag with the things he might need later. Once at the door, he figured it was best to send Shiro a message that he had arrived to avoid disturbing Hoshi even more with the sound of the bell. 

Shiro was already waiting in the door to his apartment, a smile of pure relief on his face as soon as he saw Keith. As always, he was wearing a long-sleeve shirt, even in this rather warm spring weather. The shirt did accentuate his frame nicely, but Keith knew that it was hiding scars and most of the prosthetic. At least he had become less self-conscious about his prosthetic in Keith's presence and didn't try to hide it. 

Hoshi was peering from behind him, ears back and tail down, but thankfully not lowered between his legs. 

“It's okay,” Shiro whispered as he leaned down to rub Hoshi's shoulder. “It's just Keith. You know him, buddy.”

Keith fished a treat from the little trove he always carried in his jacket and kneeled to offer it to the dog, careful with his movements. “I'm sure you'll know me in a moment...”

Hoshi looked up to Shiro as if to make sure that everything was okay, and then made tentative steps forward to sniff Keith's hand. His ears relaxed when he discovered the treat.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised him and gave him another rub on the shoulder.

“Yes, good boy,” Keith repeated, only to be surprised when Hoshi indeed recognized him as another friend. It was a good sign to see the dog wag his curled tail and try to sniff out the rest of the treats in his jacket. “Yeah, I see, you do know me.”

“Thanks for coming,” Shiro said as Keith rose back to his feet, and gently pulled Hoshi back inside. “It means a lot. I mean, I remember a few things you told me how about training, and I tried to work with him on my own, but he just wouldn't stay put.”

Keith entered the apartment, which had changed quite a bit since his very first visit to discuss the option of a service dog with Shiro, it had just been a first informal meeting to see whether it would work. Back then, the place had been sparse, looked barely lived-in, but now it felt warmer, more welcoming, and he could see the small details added to the shelves that told so much about Shiro. 

Unsurprising, it was a lot of pictures of Hoshi, and a few of what Keith thought might be his grandparents. And a few items that he had probably brought back from a visit to his extended family in Japan. 

“Scared dogs can be a lot to handle. But I've seen worse... I mean, he didn't snap at you yet, and he trusts you.”

Oh, there was the faintest blush blossoming on Shiro's cheeks as he nodded, only to cover it with another smile. “I think he does, yeah... So, we're not back on square one with the training, right?”

Keith followed Shiro into the living room area, hearing the soft _pat-pat_ of Hoshi's paws on the floor behind him. “Maybe a couple of steps back, but nothing we can't solve. I guess, the main work is to build his trust and train separation again.”

Shiro nodded and leaned against the back of his L-shaped sofa, facing Keith. Hoshi stood next to him, looking between them, a little unsure what to expect now, so he kept to his human for reassurance.

“So,” Shiro started but then was interrupted by Hoshi who leaned up against him with his front paws on Shiro’s thighs, letting out a small whine. “Yes, buddy, everything's okay. Down.”

Hoshi whined again, but then did as commanded; he sat next to Shiro, watching him.

“I do hope you have a lot of patience because it will probably take some time to work through it–”

“I have all the time in the world, believe me. And I really don't want to give him up...”

Keith smiled and put his bag on the table nearby. “Good. I don't know how far we’ll come today, but any progress is good. So, let's get started then.”

It was way past dinner time when Keith brought tonight's training to an end, as he noticed that both Hoshi and Shiro had grown tired. He didn't quite know how long they've been working to reduce Hoshi's separation anxiety, but they did make some progress.

With the smallest steps possible, with Shiro stepping out to the hallway for only a couple of seconds at the start, always within Hoshi's view, and then praising the dog every time he remained calm. Only to repeat it with a slightly longer period, and at least once they even managed to have him stay calm for close to a minute while Shiro was down the other end of the hallway but still within Hoshi’s view—but that had been an outlier tonight. With the baby steps needed for it to be successful, having Hoshi remain in his spot for a little over half a minute was great progress.

It was a start, and a promising one at that.

“You've been such a good boy today.” Keith gave Hoshi a final treat after one last successful attempt, scratching his head. He smiled when Shiro joined them which had Hoshi wagging his tail as hard as he could, fishing for more treats. 

Shiro chuckled when Hoshi started licking his chin, and then carefully pushed him away from his face. “Yeah, you've been a good boy today, buddy.”

Keith couldn't help but feel a little pull in his heart right then, watching Shiro and Hoshi bond after the training. In a way, he had come to like Shiro's gentleness even more, and the vulnerability he was allowed to witness. Not many vets had the strength to allow that, so he felt honored that Shiro felt safe enough in his presence. 

As he rose to his feet, Keith became aware of his own growing tiredness. Working with dogs took a lot of mental energy, so it was no surprise that he was now feeling the long day. And then his stomach protested with a growl. 

That drew Shiro's attention as well, and he looked up with another his smiles that made Keith melt just a little on the inside. “We could order some takeout. Damn, I... I mean, you know... I kept you from having dinner, and there's that great Indian place nearby that has some fantastic curries... If you like curries... And I'm rambling now.”

Keith chuckled at Shiro hiding his face in Hoshi's fur, it was adorable. “I love curries. The hotter, the better.”

Shiro was still blushing slightly when he got to his feet and looked at Keith, but there was also a smirk on his lips. “If you manage to eat their green curry, they are going to adopt you...”

“Yeah,” Keith replied with a laugh. “There's a little shop just around the corner from the center, and they didn't believe me when I told them I wanted it as spicy as they would eat it.”

“Really?” Shiro walked over to the kitchen area to have a look at the take-out menu that hung on the fridge door. 

“Yup. So, they made my order, you know, hot for Western tongues... You should have seen their faces when I came back to tell them that I'm not a weak Westerner, that I want it _hot_. They still ask me every time if I'm sure, but the food is really good.”

Shiro nodded with a quick grin and then took a deep breath before he held his phone to his ear to make the call for the order. 

Keith tried to play a bit with Hoshi, a quick round of tug-o-war with one of his toys while keeping half an eye on Shiro who was pretty focused on making the call. He noticed how tense Shiro's shoulders seemed. Had he been the same when he had called Keith? 

Working with vets and having a firefighter for a father, Keith knew that trauma could be a bitch in everyday life, could make simple things like a phone call difficult to master. Yet, Shiro still tried to, and it was admirable. 

“...and tell the driver to give me a call when he has arrived. No ringing at the door. Yes, this number. Thanks!” With a sigh, Shiro ended the call and leaned against the fridge for a moment. In what looked like an absent-minded move, he rubbed his left hand over his prosthetic, letting his fingers follow the lines of the different parts. 

“You okay?”

“What?” Confused, Shiro looked at Keith, but then he relaxed and nodded. “Yeah. I'm fine. Phone calls still make me feel tense.” 

Hoshi sensed Shiro's brief distress and moved to comfort him, as he had been trained to do. He gently nudged Shiro until he was running his hand through the dog's fur. 

“Remember when you called me for the first meeting?” Shiro then asked, still stroking Hoshi, but visibly less tense. “My shoulders hurt afterward. Today was nothing compared to that.”

“Yeah, I remember. And it's great to see you're making progress too. I mean, _you_ called me.”

That made Shiro smile, and he finally moved away from the fridge. “The food should be here in twenty minutes... You want something to drink?”

“I don't suppose you have a beer?” Keith asked, joining Shiro in front of the now open fridge.

“I'm sorry, no. I don't like to have alcohol at home right now, but I do have juice, water, and some soda.”

Keith understood. From what he knew, alcohol problems were big enough amongst vets, using it as a means to numb themselves from their memories and bad experiences. “Water is fine.”

In the end, the curry was to die for, Shiro hadn't promised too much. And Keith had stayed entirely too long, feeling entirely too comfortable in Shiro's presence. And given Shiro seemed pretty relaxed around him, it probably was the same for him.

Or at least, Keith hoped so.

“There's still some leftovers for you in the fridge.”

Keith had barely closed the door to his family's house and put his bag down when his mother greeted him with those words from the dining area. As every evening, she was going through accounting stuff. “Thanks, but I already had dinner. Thanks for helping out earlier.”

She closed the laptop in front of her when he came closer, mostly to signal that he had her undivided attention if he wanted it. “How did it go?”

“Pretty good, actually.” Keith sat down on the other side of their dining table and leaned back. “Shiro had called because his dog acted all scared and anxious...”

“The Japanese breed, right?”

“M-hm.” Keith stifled a yawn, now that the intense day finally caught up with him. “I don't think it was because of an attack, but something definitely spooked the dog... And now he's clingy as hell. He's not aggressive, though. It was great to see how well they have bonded otherwise, how much good his presence does for Shiro.”

“You like him, hm?” She leaned on her hand, a knowing smile curling up her lips, which made Keith blush even though he tried his best to ignore it. 

“Mom, please. He's still a client.”

“We still have his file, if you mean that… But he’s the only one I've seen you drop everything for so far.” She reached for the glass of water on the side to empty it. “He's special, hm?”

“Ugh. Maybe.” Keith sighed, but couldn't stop the smile from emerging on his face. His mother still had that uncanny ability to see right through him. “You know, we've worked with a lot of vets... I mean, he's just like the first I notice who relaxes enough in my presence.”

And damn his goddamn adorable smile. 

“You know, technically, he isn't our client anymore...”

“Huh?” Keith felt like his tired brain was slow on the uptake right now, so he leaned forward on the table, not even hiding his momentary confusion. “We keep his file updated and everything?”

She chuckled and put her glass back down. “Kit. Honey. All I'm saying is that the rules don't apply–”

“Mom!” With a sigh, he hid his face in his arms for a moment. “He called me for professional help, not because he likes me _that_ way.”

“I know, Kit.” She still smiled when he looked up, although she had opened her laptop again and was clicking through a file. “You've been working a lot lately... You okay with giving some of your clients to Antok? The ones in the afternoon?”

“Mom! What are you doing?” Keith got up to have a look at the screen, with the faint hope to stop her from meddling too much. “I don't work too much–”

“Have you seen your friends lately? Met someone new?”

“I'm fine, honestly.”

“Kit. Either we take Shiro as a client and you have to be _professional_ , or you work a little less at the center and help Shiro as a friend, with _no rules_ applying.”

“Fine. Okay,” Keith relented, knowing when to give in to his mother. He didn't exactly like what her words implied, but sometimes it was easier not to fight with her. Shiro was nice and great to talk to, and his sense of humor was adorably corny when it shone through. Not to mention his looks were exactly Keith's type. 

But it was beyond presumptuous to expect anything from it. 

After all, Shiro didn't seem to be interested in a relationship; he had enough issues to deal with. Plus, trauma could always weigh heavily on any budding relationship, as Keith had witnessed several times in his own extended family. So, no, Keith wasn't going to expect anything from it, except maybe becoming close friends over working with such focus to train Hoshi.

“Just don't get your hopes up,” he added a moment later.

His mom just smiled in response and focused on adapting their schedules and informing everyone about the changes. “It's up to you, Kit.”

“M-hm,” Keith replied rather non-committal and yawned before he laid his hand on her shoulder. “I'm going to bed.”

She patted his hand and nodded. “Sweet dreams, Kit.”

**[09:43 PM] Keith:**

_Just wanted to let you know that I do have time in the afternoons to work with Hoshi._

_I have some time off then._

**[09:58 PM] Shiro:**

_Really?_

_Thanks!_

_Means a lot! :-)_

**[10:01 PM] Keith:**

_Mom thinks 'I work too much'. :)_

_And you don't need to pay for it, but I wouldn't mind the occasional curry_

**[10:02 PM] Shiro:**

_Noted. :)_

**[10:05 PM] Shiro:**

_I have therapy tomorrow_

_I don't know what my mood's going to be like_

_Just thought you should know_

_But I'll try my best_

**[10:08 PM] Keith:**

_It's okay. :)_

_We'll see tomorrow._

_How's Hoshi behaving?_

**[10:10 PM] Shiro:**

_(image sent)_

_Good boy_

_He's okay with lying in his bed in the corner of my room_

**[10:11 PM] Keith:**

_That's good_

**[10:11 PM] Shiro:**

_How long you think it's gonna take?_

_I mean... Just so that I have an idea_

**[10:14 PM] Keith:**

_We have to take baby steps_

_So it might take a while_

_Like at least a few weeks I guess?_

_Depends on how well Hoshi works_

**[10:16 PM] Shiro:**

_Oof, thanks! :)_

_I thought it might take like_ _months_

_Really, thanks!_

**[10:17 PM] Keith:**

_So, see you tomorrow?_

**[10:17 PM] Shiro:**

_Yes_

_Can't wait to continue_

_And I liked our chat earlier_

**[10:18 PM] Keith:**

_Really?_

_I just rambled on about dogs and stuff_

**[10:19 PM] Shiro:**

_Yes_

**[10:28 PM] Shiro:**

_I take it you've fallen asleep..._

_See you tomorrow_

* * *

The next day, Keith arrived at Shiro's place with a few minutes to spare. He had been looking forward to this all day, and it had gotten him through a rather difficult training with another veteran who had had a bad day but still wanted to do it. 

He felt his phone buzz in his jacket, and he checked it after stowing his helmet away in the box on his bike. 

**[3:53 PM] Hunk:**

_You're coming to game night tonight, right?_

_Lance might kill you if you pull out again_

_..._

**[3:53 PM] Keith:**

_Sure. Might be a bit late though._

_Emergency client._

Keith put his phone away and brushed through his hair, as his helmet always managed to flatten it. It was almost long enough to pull it into a bun or get a cut. He was inclined to let it grow, though.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed a figure in one of the windows, and after another heartbeat, he realized it was Shiro who was already waiting for him. He waved then pointed at the door before he made a step towards it.

The door was already buzzing when he reached it, and so he pushed it open and then ran up the stairs to Shiro's apartment, skipping two steps at a time.

Shiro stood in the door when Keith reached his floor, with a smile that barely managed to hide his tiredness. Hoshi was behind him, wagging his tail as soon as he recognized Keith.

“Hi,” Keith said, hiding his rising concern behind a warm smile. “Here I am. But if you're not up to it–”

“Don't worry. I always look like that after therapy,” Shiro replied and made a step to the side to let Keith in. “I've been worse.”

“Okay.” Keith hesitated, but after another look at Shiro, he entered the apartment, only to be greeted by an eager Hoshi. “Yeah, good boy!”

“He was good today,” Shiro said with a soft smile as he joined them to scratch Hoshi behind the ear. “Stayed in his spot during therapy.”

“You don't take him with you to therapy?” Keith asked in surprise, only to see Shiro shake his head.

“He usually just waits outside, then we go for a walk. But my therapist was okay with having him in the room today.”

“I'm impressed, honestly.” Keith rose to his feet after giving Hoshi one last scratch under his chin. “A good sign I guess.”

Shiro brushed the forelock from his face and rubbed his neck after a deep, measured breath. “So, wanna start straight away? I have the treats ready in the living room.”

Keith nodded and turned towards the living room. He still wasn't quite convinced it was a good idea to work with Hoshi today. But instead of voicing his concern, he decided to see how well it would go. 

“You let me know when it's too much, ok?” Keith asked when he reached the table in the living room, where the treats were waiting for them. “It's okay if we just repeat what we learned yesterday and don't press for more today...”

Shiro nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, which looked more like he was trying to hold himself. “Yeah, my therapist reminded me today to be patient. ' _Patience yields focus'_ he keeps saying...”

Keith heard the weariness seep from Shiro's voice, which made his heart sting a little. It was hard to be patient when you had a bad day and just felt stuck. Maybe working with Hoshi and having at least one small success today might help with Shiro's mood. 

So, Keith filled his pockets with treats, which had Hoshi whine within moments like a starving beggar. But Hoshi remained sitting in his spot next to Shiro who just scratched him again. Keith saw that it was an absent touch, but the relief in Shiro was visible.

Moments later, they were ready to start, with Keith holding Hoshi while Shiro took a first step away for their first attempt. Keith already held a treat in his hand to reward the dog with later. “Good boy. We're gonna make your human smile today, okay?”

Hoshi whined as Shiro walked down the hallway, but remained otherwise calm enough. He even looked up at Keith for the shortest of moments, as if he understood what Keith had just asked him.

That he would try his best to make his human smile.

Everything went well for the next half hour, with Hoshi remaining in his spot next to Keith as Shiro repeatedly moved down the hallway. But in the end, Keith was more worried about Shiro than the dog, as he kept taking deep measured breaths. “Okay, one last try, then I'd say we're done for today.”

Hoshi eagerly bopped against Shiro's thighs to get his attention—it was his way to comfort his human, to pull him out of his head and focus on something else. And it worked as Shiro indeed leaned down to rub his shoulders and scratch his ears, letting out a weary sigh.

“Good boy,” Shiro whispered as he rubbed Hoshi's sides.

“You okay?” Keith asked quietly, handing Shiro one of the treats to give Hoshi.

“Yeah. Just tired. But I'm still glad you came today.”

Keith smiled at that and nodded. “I'm glad you were able to work today... I mean, with Hoshi. But let's call it a day now. We can continue tomorrow, and I'm sure we're going to make progress then.”

Shiro nodded and, finally, there was another smile on his face, even if it was a tired one. “Would you stay a bit longer? We can order another curry... I-I just don't want to be alone right now.”

“Sure.” Keith nodded, only to wince a moment later. “Just not as long as yesterday. I promised my friends to show up for game night. We're in the middle of a Monsters & Mana quest, and Lance would kill me if I skip again.”

“Monsters & Mana? I didn't know you were into that.” Shiro straightened up, a brief smile showing up on his face as he rolled his shoulders to relax them. “I used to play it before... you know. I loved being a paladin.”

Keith chuckled as he joined Shiro to the kitchen area. “A paladin, really?”

“Oh, come on.” Shiro mocked a pout, and then fished for the takeout leaflets next to the fridge. “Although Adam found it ridiculous that I died every time... It was fun to come up with stories about how I was constantly resurrected.”

Keith found the sudden change in demeanor a little surprising but welcome. He guessed that it was something that didn't remind Shiro of his therapy or his issues. “If you feel up to it, I'm sure you could come along to a game night. It's just me, Lance, Hunk, and usually one of the Holts. Or sometimes both.”

“Not tonight.”

“We don't have any use for a paladin right now,” Keith joked and was rewarded with a chuckle from Shiro who was by now studying the pizza takeout leaflet. “But I can ask them if they are okay with you joining us.”

Shiro’s cheeks blushed ever so slightly and there was a small spark in his eyes when he nodded moments later. “So, pizza okay? Any preferences?”

“Lots of cheese,” Keith replied with a warm smile and leaned against the fridge. “Want me to make the call today?”

Shiro glanced at Keith, hand almost crumbling the leaflet before he handed it over. “I should... I-Thanks. Just tell them it's for Shirogane.”

That evening, Keith was by far the last to arrive at Hunk's place for game night, still feeling a little bad for leaving Shiro who so clearly wanted some company tonight. To ease his conscience, Keith had promised Shiro that he could text him any time if needed. That he'd try to answer it as fast as he could. 

Maybe he was promising too much, but he honestly didn't want to let Shiro feel abandoned. 

“As always, fashionably late,” Lance let out when Keith entered the room with the big table in Hunk's place. “But I see, the death threat worked. You know we can't go forward without your rogue.”

“Shut it,” Keith retorted and took the free seat next to Pidge, opposite Hunk who was game master for this quest. “Had to take an emergency case and we forgot the time.”

“Lance!” Pidge let out warningly as soon as Lance opened his mouth for another retort. “Say a word and I'm gonna make sure your thief dies tonight.”

“Wha–? That's not fair! You already killed me last time!” 

Hunk's sigh was somewhere between amused and exasperated as he prepared his notes. “Now, let's start. We're still on that island with those zombies and you still need to find the treasure.”

Keith took out his character notes that he had made at some point weeks ago. Curiously enough, Lance's retort and the glance at the character notes reminded him of Shiro who had mentioned that he used to play as well. “Guys?”

“Don't tell us you need to leave again–”

“Lance, please!” Now it was Keith who let out a sigh before he rubbed his face. “I just wanted to ask whether it was okay to bring someone else to our game night? He used to play Monsters & Mana too, and I thought he'd be a great addition to our group.”

His friends shared a glance and Keith could watch them converse silently with just looks and brows raised or wiggled. It was clear that Lance was against it, while Hunk and Pidge didn't mind an additional player. Then they turned to face him with questioning looks.

“His name's Shiro,” Keith supplied, “and he's a veteran. He's nice, guys.”

“Is that the same Shiro you mentioned before?” Hunk asked. “I remember you mentioning a veteran with a Japanese breed because that is unusual.”

“That's him.” Keith wanted to ignore Lance’s narrowed eyes, but after a few seconds, he answered it with a glare of his own.

“That name rings a bell,” Pidge added, shaking her head at the two men so obviously battling out a silent fight. “I think it was after a dubious accident at the Garrison. Everything’s classified about it. But Dad said that most of the men involved were dead, only a handful survived, including Shiro. He was at the lab once when I brought Dad some stuff. I think the Garrison just keeps him because he was their golden boy or something… I’m okay with him joining us, if he can cope with it.”

“Me too,” Hunk agreed, rubbing his hands in excitement.

“Just, Keith,” Pidge continued with a stern gaze, “you don’t have that info from me. Classified and stuff.”

Hunk took a sip of his drink then cleared his throat. “But now that we sorted that, let's start for real. You guys still need to find the treasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following week, Keith spent most of his afternoons at Shiro's place to work with Hoshi, and every evening, Shiro asked him if he wanted to stay a little longer, just to chat over another plate of deliciously spicy curry. Of course, Keith stayed longer on the days of Shiro's therapy, gently distracting him with stories about the Monsters & Mana quest he was currently playing with his friends, and how Lance 'accidentally' died several times during their last session.

Even the silence between them had become comfortable.

Hoshi's progress was something they talked a lot about too, as the dog was such a good boy, understanding faster than other dogs that his human wouldn't disappear and abandon him if he wasn't within nudging range at all times. 

On the Saturday of the second week, Keith had plans to increase the difficulty as he arrived at Shiro's place. Hoshi had been so great the previous day, staying all calm and relaxed as long as he could see Shiro from his spot. It was a spontaneous meeting as the plans with his friends to go see that new sci-fi movie fell through due to Lance feeling sick, though probably just hungover. So Keith had some free time and had asked Shiro whether he'd be up to it. 

Today, Shiro wore a grey, 3/4-sleeve shirt and a pair of black, comfy slacks, completed with a genuine smile on his lips as Keith reached his floor. “Hey...”

For half a second, Keith's gaze darted to the uncovered parts of Shiro's prosthetic, slightly awed by the smooth, futuristic design of it. Then he caught himself and looked up into Shiro's face, feeling as if he had done something inappropriate. So he covered his embarrassment with a sheepish smile and burning cheeks.

“Hey,” Keith managed to get out after another second, glad that Shiro didn’t comment on it, even though he could have sworn he had seen Shiro smirk for a moment. He swallowed the urge to apologize, and instead entered the apartment. “So... I think we could try something new today and see how Hoshi reacts to it.”

“The  _ hide-beyond-the-corner _ thing?” Shiro pushed the curious Hoshi to the side to let Keith walk through to the living room area. “Hoshi, sit.”

Thankfully, the dog followed the command after a quick lick over Shiro's hand, knowing that he'd get to work soon and be fed treats as rewards. 

Keith nodded and placed his bag in its usual spot on the table. “I mean, he did great yesterday, even afterward when we talked. So I thought we should try and see how he'd react.”

Hoshi watched them eagerly, clearly understanding that the humans were talking about him. 

“And you're up to it, right?” Keith asked to make sure. “I mean, it can be frustrating and I'd rather not... you know.”

Shiro's smile widened into a grin, and he leaned down to pat Hoshi's head. “Today's a good day, I promise. I wouldn't have agreed to it otherwise. But thanks for asking.”

“Good.” Unable to contain his bashful smile, Keith pulled the treats out of his bag and filled his pockets, eagerly watched by Hoshi. 

Shiro then led Hoshi to their usual training spot at the living room end of the hallway, with Keith following behind. It gave him a moment to relish in the view in front of him, basically feasting on Shiro's broad frame adorning a slight waist. He also wondered how much effort Shiro put into keeping this body, but it had to be quite some. 

Moments later, they reached the spot, and Shiro made Hoshi sit again. “Can't wait to see how well he does today...”

Oh, there definitely was pride showing on Shiro's face as he rubbed Hoshi's shoulder in appreciation, and Keith's heart melted just the smallest bit. “I'm sure he'll be good. But don't expect miracles...”

“You already worked your magic, Keith.” Shiro made a step back towards the hallway, signing Hoshi to stay put.

As always, Keith kneeled besides Hoshi as Shiro walked further down the hallway. The dog remained calm throughout, now understanding again that his human wouldn't abandon him.

“Ready?” Shiro then asked when he reached the other end, happy that Hoshi was still a good boy.

Keith gave him the thumbs up and then gave Hoshi a treat for staying put. “Just a couple of seconds for the first try, okay?” 

Shiro nodded and stepped through the door next to him, the bathroom as far as Keith remembered.

And as expected, Hoshi reacted with a bark and whine before he moved to look for his human. However, Keith held him back gently. “Shh... Everything's okay. Sit, Hoshi.”

Right then, Shiro stepped back into view, and Hoshi calmed down. “That went better than I expected...”

“Good boy.” Keith rewarded Hoshi with a treat and a rub on his shoulders. “Let's try again. Same amount of seconds, though.”

And over the next hour, Hoshi made another big step, as he remained reasonably calm whenever Shiro disappeared from his view. The dog kept whining and barking, but he also remained put in his spot, making no attempts to run after his human to find him.

Hoshi's reward for being such a good boy was a trip to the nearby park for some playing and frollicking. Of course, Keith joined them, eager to spend more time with Shiro. He was having a good time too, and he didn’t want it to end yet. 

They played fetch until Hoshi refused to hand over the Frisbee, so they instead raced each other from one end to the other and back. Shiro's laugh when Keith beat him and celebrated it was contagious, and such a great sound. 

“God, I so need to go back to training,” Shiro let out with a last chuckle, panting heavily as he moved to sit on the grass. “Didn't realize I was so  _ out of form _ ...”

Keith joined him on the ground, leaning back on his arms. The sarcasm in Shiro's words hadn't escaped him. “You trained a lot?”

Shiro nodded, lips briefly pressed into a thin line as he kept an eye on Hoshi who was still jumping around nearby. “Still hold a few records at the Garrison. And I still run in the morning. And yet, you beat me...”

Keith nodded but said nothing, afraid he'd push into an open wound. 

“I wish I could go back to a gym, you know?” Shiro continued after another silent moment. “Get back to proper weights training. But the noise and the people...”

“My dad was the same after his accident,” Keith replied quietly. “It's hard.”

Shiro nodded and took a deep breath, still watching Hoshi who was now lying a few feet away but paying attention to his human. “Thanks for not saying I need to be patient...”

Keith smiled softly and shifted his position to lean towards Shiro. “It's the worst, right?”

That made Shiro chuckle, and not without a hint of bitterness. “Yeah. But I know I've already come a long way. And Hoshi helps a lot too. I mean, a year ago, I wouldn't have been able to just sit here and chat with you without feeling as if I'd be attacked any moment. And I absolutely cherish that, you know?”

Keith's stomach fluttered at those words, and he had to look away for a moment, if just to hide his damn blushing cheeks and his smile. Although, from the corner of his eyes, he could see that Shiro had noticed it. “It-It's a nice park.”

“M-hm.” Shiro gazed across the free area in front of them before he took a deep breath. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah?” Keith looked at Shiro, his brows furrowed but still smiling softly. 

“I like spending time with you. A lot. I haven't felt so comfortable with anyone ever since my accident as I do with you. And safe.”

For what felt like an endless second, Keith struggled to process the words, and he felt his cheeks heat from an even deeper blush. “I... I like spending time with you too. I think that's... why I called earlier.”

Shiro leaned closer, only to surprise Keith with grabbing his hand and holding it, thumb brushing over the wrist.

Keith felt his brain definitely short-circuit for half a second, but then he managed to squeeze Shiro’s hand in an assuring response. “Nice park…”

“M-hm… Wanna stay for dinner?”

“Huh? What?” Shiro's question pulled Keith from his brief reverie, but then his words finally registered, and Keith nodded. His heart made a big leap in his chest when he saw that happy smile brighten up Shiro's whole face. “Curry?”

“Sure.”

That evening, Keith came home with a content grin on his face and danced across the short front yard to his family's house. 

Shiro liked spending time with him. A lot.

It was all his mind could think about as he stepped inside. That and the gentle feeling of Shiro holding his hand in the park. 

“Looks like you had a great afternoon, Kit...”

Keith startled at being addressed like this, having not previously noticed his mother sitting in their living room, watching what looked like a documentary. “Mom!”

“Sorry, couldn't resist...” Krolia turned off the TV and turned around to face him, expectation written all over her face. “So, how's it going with Hoshi?”

“Hoshi's doing great,” Keith replied, hanging his bike jacket on the wardrobe before wandering over to the kitchen to get himself a beer. Moments later, he joined his mom in the living room, bringing her a bottle as well. “Stayed put during the out-of-sight exercise today. Just whined and barked during the first try.”

Krolia nodded and took a sip of beer. “And Shiro? He's doing okay too with all that extra training?”

“Yeah.” Keith tried to ignore his cheeks blushing, even though the smile on his mom's face was a sign he was obvious as hell about his goddamn little crush. “We spent the afternoon at the park...”

Before she could say anything in response, the terrace door opened and his dad entered, looking as if he had just been working in the backyard all evening. “Hey, Kit! Heard you've spent a little extra time with that fella today?”

Sometimes, Keith just low-key hated his parents. And this was one of those moments. He groaned in response to his dad's words and gulped down his beer, glaring at both his parents. He loved them for their support, just not when they were teasing him about his crushes. 

“Ugh, Tex! Take a shower first!” Krolia let out when her husband tried to kiss her on the cheek, which made Keith chuckle and relax. 

He adored their relationship—that after over 25 years together, they were still enamored, still pretty much into each other. And the strength to battle through their problems, as long as they were together.

Damn, he wanted that too.

With a teasing laugh, Krolia shoved Tex away who mocked a brief pout but then turned around to walk up the stairs to their floor for a shower.

After another sip from her bottle, Krolia let out a small sigh. “You could invite him over for dinner, Kit. Next time your dad has a day off on the weekend, we could fire up the BBQ.”

“I don't know if he'd be comfortable with it,” Keith replied, nibbling on the bottle label to distract himself from the small ache in his heart. “But I can ask.”

“Anyone who can make my Kit smile as you did earlier is always welcome here, okay?” After emptying her beer, Krolia rose to her feet. Passing Keith, she took his bottle as well to bring it back into the kitchen. “Alright, I'm gonna call it a night.”

He nodded with a smile and then fished for the remote control on the two-seater his mom had been sitting on. He was tired, but his mind was still filled with questions. Because as content as he was to spend time with Shiro and see him relax, he still wasn’t entirely sure it was a good idea to keep entertaining a small hope that it might turn into more. 

And so he stayed in the living room zapping through the program without finding anything that caught his interest, or that would distract him enough from his thoughts. 

* * *

Keith woke up to his phone buzzing with a new message. The sun was already high in the sky, and his big room filled with bright daylight. Bright enough to make him squint and swear before he found his phone. 

It was a selfie from Shiro who apparently was in the park with Hoshi. And the dog was carrying what looked like the biggest stick he could find.

**[9:52 AM] Shiro:**

_ (image sent) _

_ Did our Sunday morning run. Just 2 miles today. _

Keith couldn't help but smile at the message, more so at the selfie that showed Shiro's white forelock sticking to his forehead and a faint glint of sweat on his skin. 

**[9:57 AM] Keith:**

_ Just 2 miles? _

_ Man, I can barely do one. _

_ PS: Just woke up _

**[10:02 AM] Shiro:**

_ Good morning! :) _

_ I guess your job is enough work-out already... _

**[10:05 AM] Keith:**

_ Yeah. _

_ Lifting and carrying a lot of equipment around... _

Keith would probably blame it on his sleepy brain, but he did take a picture of his bare torso and sent it to Shiro. He did want to impress him in a way, show him that he could keep up if he wanted to. Except maybe for the running.

**[10:06 AM] Keith:**

_ I also have a belt in jiu-jitsu. _

Shiro didn't immediately text back, so Keith decided to risk it and get up. There was most likely already coffee in the kitchen since his dad had to get up early for his shift, but there was also the chance of his mom sitting at the table. 

His need for caffeine won out though. So, after throwing on a shirt he found on his chair, he strolled out of his room. The hallway was filled with delicious, mouth-watering breakfast smells, and the faint sound of someone humming followed it. 

“Morning, Kit!” Krolia already had a mug of coffee ready for him to grab when he entered the kitchen. “Made you some scrambled eggs.”

“Thanks,” he grumbled as he indulged in the first gulp of coffee before even sitting down at the table. He was more than capable of making his own breakfast, but his mom's eggs were still the best. 

Seconds after he sat down, watching his mom fill a plate with eggs and spread toast, his phone buzzed with another message.

**[10:25 AM] Shiro:**

_ Wow. :o _

_ Sorry, took a shower. _

_ And a BELT in jiu-jitsu? :thumbs up: _

_ Garrison taught some basics of it.  _

**[10:27 AM] Keith:**

_ (image sent) _

Keith chuckled when Shiro sent him a picture back of one of those Italian coffee pots on his stove in response to his coffee mug selfie. 

“There you are, Kit.” Krolia came over with the plate for him. With a smile, she joined him at the table to finish her coffee. “I'm heading out in a few. Meeting up with Thace. You can come along if you want.”

Chewing on some of the toast, Keith just raised an eyebrow. Oh, he loved his uncle who had shown him how to work with wood as a kid, but today he simply wasn't in the mood for people. 

The phone buzzed again with another message, and Keith hurried to get it before his mom could have a look at the notification. 

It was another picture from Shiro. This time it showed Hoshi staying put in the same spot they always used for their training, and Shiro obviously standing on the other end of the hallway. 

**[10:41 AM] Shiro:**

_ Good boy _

_ He even stayed in the hallway while I took a shower. _

_ Just had to leave the door open _

**[10:41 AM] Keith:**

_ I'm proud _

“Okay, gotta go.” Krolia got up with a smile and a hand on his shoulder. “Don't forget to wash up your plate when you're finished.”

“M-hm,” Keith hummed and filled his fork again with scrambled eggs. “Say hello to Thace.”

She nodded. “If you stay home today, do me a favor and do a load of laundry?”

“Sure. Just don't complain when dad's socks end up with the towels.” Keith shrugged and took another bite of his toast. Laundry was part of the deal with his parents. They had always been close-knit, and everyone did their chores with only the occasional complaining. And they all respected each other’s privacy. 

“That was once!” And with a chuckle, his mom finally left the kitchen.

Keith spent the rest of the morning and afternoon relaxing on the terrace and repeatedly forgetting about the current load of laundry. Mostly because he kept chatting with Shiro, even shared a picture of their backyard, only to get another selfie of Shiro and an elder man in a garden. 

Which totally did not make his heart flutter. Nope.

* * *

“You look tired,” Keith asked when he arrived on Shiro's floor a few days later, worried as soon as he saw Shiro's tense gaze and his unusual, slightly slouched frame, both contradicting the faint smile he put on. And then there was Hoshi who was fully focused on his human, who might not even want to cooperate today. “Bad day?”

“Just therapy. We discussed... some things.” Shiro stepped aside to let Keith in, gently nudging Hoshi away to make room. “But I was looking forward to this.”

Keith smiled and turned towards the living room, partly to hide his blush. “Me too. But I think we should skip today.”

“I'm fine–”

“But Hoshi might not cooperate... He's too focused on comforting you after therapy. It might negate everything we've achieved so far.” Keith turned back towards Shiro who looked down at Hoshi who was still nudging him in the thigh, even made a step towards them. “We could do something else, like play a bit. Or just talk a bit. I don't mind.”

Shiro scratched Hoshi behind the ear and sighed before he finally nodded. There was a small, almost faint smile on his lips. “You're not leaving yet, then?”

Keith shook his head. “No. I mean... Unless you want me to?”

“No! No... I mean, I'd like it if you stayed a bit...”

“I'd love to.” Keith's words came out like a whisper, feeling his heart  _ beating _ hard in his chest, just as he tried to push his hopes back down. He managed after another deep breath. “You know, my mom would say that you look like you need a good hug.” 

That made Shiro perk up however, eyes wide in confusion and what looked like unease and apprehension. “I'm... I'm not good with that kind of... touch.”

“Oh.” Keith barely managed to keep a gasp from escaping him. “I didn't mean... I mean, it's just what my mom says, you know? I didn't expect you to accept one.”

Shiro visibly relaxed again, and he took a deep breath before making a step towards the living room area, but then stopped again and rubbed his neck. “You want something to drink? Although I only have soda and a couple of protein shakes in my fridge–”

“Soda is fine,” Keith replied with a soft smile to reassure him. “Just go sit down, I'll get it myself.”

Keith joined Shiro on the sofa moments later, a chilled can of soda in his hands. He still had the urge to just hug Shiro and hold him tight, because he knew from his parents that his dad calmed down when his mom held him in her arms, murmuring whatever he needed to hear. He got the same vibe from Shiro now, but Shiro's previous reaction to his words made it clear that it wasn't welcomed. Yet.

Almost every veteran Keith knew from work or family had a difficult time accepting more intimate and close touches, except from those they trusted, and he has learned to accept it and offer help in other small ways.

For Shiro, it was talking, and about anything really. It was something Keith could easily do, as he had enough stories from his Monsters & Mana quests ready to entertain Shiro. 

Hoshi had placed himself next to Shiro on the sofa, his head on the veteran's lap in a comforting manner, but this didn't give Keith many choices to sit—either at the other end of the L-shaped sofa which felt too far away for a comfortable conversation, or the spot on the other side of Shiro which, on the other hand, felt way too close. 

Shiro noticed Keith's dilemma and a quiet chuckle escaped him and looked up at Keith then the spot next to him, to his left. “It's okay.”

“You sure?” Keith asked not quite convinced, but when Shiro nodded, almost decisively so, he sat down, bending one leg under. “Hoshi sure is a sofa hog...”

“Yeah. The only command he keeps ignoring on therapy days.” Shiro rubbed Hoshi's shoulder, and Keith thought he could see the dog smile contently at the attention. “You know, my therapist asked about the progress with his separation training. And... And I told him about you.”

“About me?” Keith asked, turning more towards Shiro, unopened soda can still in his hand. The way Shiro had mentioned it, the words could imply a lot of things. Maybe Shiro had just mentioned him as the trainer to help with Hoshi. Or maybe... Or maybe he had mentioned something else, more heartfelt?

Shiro nodded, another small smile playing on his lips, even though he kept his eyes on the dog, scratching the sides of his belly with his prosthetic. “You've helped me a lot, you know? Not-not just with Hoshi I mean.”

“I get it.” Keith wished his heart would just stop hammering so hard against his ribcage, but he found the courage to let his hand slip into Shiro's, twining their fingers in the softest of holds. It was their first conscious, deliberate touch since the afternoon at the park. His mind was almost hyper-focused on the contact, calloused knuckles brushing over soft skin on the back of Shiro’s hand.

Visibly surprised and with a little confusion mixed in, Shiro only gazed at him, which unsettled Keith enough to try and pull his hand away.

“I’m sorry… I mean you said earlier you weren’t great with touches.”

But then, Shiro held on to Keith’s hand, squeezing it. There was a small, hopeful smile on his face now, replacing the previous surprise. His subtle, silent move made it clear that he didn’t want to let go of Keith. “Yeah. I know. You-I just didn’t…”

Keith returned to brush his knuckles over the skin of Shiro’s hand that he could reach. The touch was comforting, simple, but there was something small and warm growing in him when he saw Shiro’s smile.

“It's just been so long, you know?”

“Tell me about it,” Keith replied, feeling his cheeks heat up with a blush, as he did feel a bit overwhelmed with it all. It was nothing big, but it felt like a huge shift. And that made it overwhelming. He took a deep breath to ground himself. “But... But this is nice.”

“Not a fan of dating either?” Shiro chuckled, and there was a similar blush adorning his smiling face.

“Ugh, no!” Keith let out with a deep, almost frustrated groan. “Too many conceited shitheads just trying to get into my pants. Been there, done that. Not what I want...” He squeezed Shiro's hand again, leaning closer until their shoulders touched. “I want someone who likes Monsters & Mana, who has an adorable dog, and who could probably lift me up with one hand.”

“I could,” Shiro started but then Keith's words finally sunk in, his smile faltering. It took him several long moments before he sighed and managed to respond. “But I come with a lot of baggage–”

“I know,” Keith said calmly, and after leaving the soda can in his lap, he reached for Shiro's chin with his free hand as Shiro had turned his gaze down on their still connected hands. “Hey, it's okay. I like you. A lot. And I know what trauma can do to someone... I'm not going to pressure you into anything. If this right now is all you want, then I'm okay with that.”

Shiro's eyes were brimming with emotion when he finally met Keith's gaze again, who understood that he had said the right words. After a moment of heavy but surprisingly comfortable silence, Shiro lifted his prosthetic arm to cover Keith's hand that was still holding his jaw. 

Keith smiled at the touch, knowing how much it meant to Shiro that he wasn't in the slightest put off by the prosthetic. “Shiro, I promise I won't do anything you–”

“Kiss me.”

For a second, Keith gaped at him before his brain caught up with the words. Hesitantly, he leaned forward, his heart about to break his ribcage from the sheer amount of emotions and apprehension running through his system right now. He hovered an inch from Shiro’s face, trying to read him, but all he noticed was Shiro holding his breath, the anxious anticipation all over his face. 

Keith thought he could see some hope in Shiro’s eyes as well, glimmering underneath.

That small glimmer gave Keith the courage to close the gap between them. His lips only brushed Shiro’s, but damn it was perfect. It was simple, but it was so much better than he had ever imagined. Or experienced even. His mind went momentarily blank at the feel of those plumb lips against his. It was wonderful.

Moments later, Keith was brought back to this realm by Shiro deepening the kiss, gently coaxing him into parting his lips. And fuck, it just got better. He hummed appreciatively when Shiro moved his prosthetic hand into his hair, fisting it gently and pulling him closer. 

It was a soft, explorative touch, with no urgency at all. And it was the most intoxicating feeling Keith had experienced in a long while. He let Shiro take control, responding in kind to every touch of Shiro’s tongue and lips, with many small happy moans elicited from him. This felt like so many things at once. Like stars exploding, like the roar of his bike when he chased down an empty road outside town, like... like coming home.

Shiro eventually broke off, panting heavily but with the broadest smile Keith had ever seen on his face. It was endearing. “That was–”

“Yeah.” Keith was just as breathless, mostly from the emotions running so high in him, floating on a high. “You liked that, huh?”

Shiro nodded, licking his kiss-swollen lips that were still curled up in a broad smile. His response was a soft peck on Keith's mouth. “I have no idea if I'm ready for anything, though. I can't prom–”

Keith stopped him with another peck. “Shh... I don't expect anything. As long as I get to spend time with you, I'm happy. Anything else is up to you.”

Keith was blown away by Shiro's response, who pulled him into a full embrace, something that had caused a mild panic before. He just wrapped his arms around Shiro as good as he could, providing an anchor without any words between them. 

After a few more deep breaths, Shiro let go of Keith. He looked a bit raw and overwhelmed, but with a bright smile on his face.

“You okay?” Keith asked, moving to give him some space. Only now did he notice that Hoshi had fled the sofa and looked at them with bewilderment. It looked like the dog wasn't quite sure how to interpret his human's mood right then.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Shiro rubbed his face. “Better than in a long time, just a bit much for one day.”

“What about going to the park and curry afterward? If you're up to it, I mean.” Keith rose to his feet, feeling a little light-headed from what just happened between them.

“Just give me a moment.”

That evening, Keith got home late.

Very late.

But indefinitely happy that his mom was no longer up to see his loopy grin as he made his way to his room.

* * *

“Ugh, you look disgustingly happy,” Lance let out when Keith arrived at Hunk's place, reasonably on time even for tonight's session of Monsters & Mana.

“Hey, you made it!” Hunk greeted him, before giving Lance a clap on the back of the head as a reprimand for his words. “We're still just setting everything up.”

“I brought snacks.” Keith held up the bag and earned himself an appreciative cheer from his friends. Next to Lance and Hunk, he could see Pidge with her notes sprawled out in front of her, and Matt who got up to greet him with a side hug.

“Long time no see!” 

“Drinks are in the fridge,” Hunk said with his usual smile.

Shortly after, Keith was installed and ready for his rogue character to find and claim the treasure on that damn island they'd been searching through fruitlessly for the last few sessions. And maybe make Lance's thief trip a couple of times.

An hour later, they took a short smoke and toilet break. Keith decided he needed fresh air more than an empty bladder, so he was on the small balcony looking over the quiet street when Matt joined him. 

“Katie told me you're helping Shiro with his dog?” Matt asked, lighting a cigarette before inhaling the smoke with a relieved sigh.

“Yeah,” Keith replied as non-committal as he could. He wasn't yet ready to share details about what had developed between him and Shiro. They were still trying to figure it out, and he'd be damned to jinx it by telling others too early. “She said you know him?”

“Saw him a couple of times at the lab. Dad works with him on his prosthetic. He was the best pilot the Garrison ever had, you know? And then he had that accident... I don't know what exactly happened, but Dad said he hasn't ever seen anything more gruesome.”

“He's pretty nice.” Keith leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. “And he's made quite some progress since he got Hoshi.”

“I forgot... your training center is dealing with the veterans with support dogs, right?”

“Yep.”

“I see.”

“You done smoking?” Pidge popped through the balcony door with an excited grin. “Oh, by the way. Did you get to ask Shiro if he wants to join us? I'm planning the next quest, and if he wants to join us, I need to know what character he is.”

Keith noticed the glance the Holt siblings exchanged, knowing exactly what it meant. He could swear they were able to communicate telepathically. And he hated that it made him blush as if he was found out doing something illegal. “A paladin, I think.”

“A paladin?” Pidge asked as Keith passed her to get inside. “That might actually work pretty well with the idea I have!”

Inside, he checked his phone after sitting down, only to find a message from Shiro, which made him smile. And of course, the others noticed it to his chagrin.

**[7:19 PM] Shiro**

_ (image sent) _

_ Hoshi and I are watching that new film on Netflix. Would be more fun with you here. _

**[7:20 PM] Keith:**

_ Any good? _

_ We're about to find the goddamn treasure on this island. Plan to snag it for myself. _

_ Oh, and Pidge says she could use a Paladin in the quest she's planning... _

_ We can talk about it tomorrow. _

_ Before they murder me for not paying attention to the game. ;-) _

_ Miss you. _

**[7:21 PM] Shiro:**

_ (image sent)  _

_ We miss you too! _

_ I'd like to meet the group before joining. Park tomorrow afternoon? _

_ Or Saturday if that works better _

When Keith finally looked up, he was met with a row of curious, expectant looks from his friends. He groaned and put his phone away, wilfully ignoring the returning blush to his cheeks. 

“Yeah, definitely has a crush,” Matt said with a smirk towards Pidge.

Keith only threw him a glare. “So, you guys got any plans tomorrow afternoon? Shiro might be interested in joining, but wants to meet you all first.”

“Man, can't,” Hunk said with a defeated pout. “Need to finish that paper before Friday.”

“And I've got the late shift again at work,” Lance added, rolling his eyes.

“Saturday then?” Keith asked, hoping that his friends might have time then.

They all shared a glance before they nodded. 

“Yeah, might work,” Lance replied, and the others hummed in agreement. “I promise, I'll be nice. My uncle is a veteran too...”

Keith did find the treasure later on but decided to share it with everyone, against his plans as a rogue. And Lance only tripped once, which might have saved his life during a zombie attack just before they reached the treasure.

* * *

That Saturday, Shiro was waiting at the entrance to the park when Keith arrived, Hoshi's leash in his prosthetic hand, his flesh hand pushed into his jeans pocket. He was wearing a simple white button shirt, and Keith was ever so slightly distracted by the stretch of collarbone just visible thanks to the open top button. 

“Someone has a good day,” Keith said with a smile as he reached Shiro. He was tempted to greet him with a short kiss on his lips, but he wasn't sure whether Shiro would be okay with it. 

“Always a good day when I get to see you,” Shiro replied and reached for his hand, immediately twining their fingers.

Keith squeezed his hand, relishing in the gentle but firm hold. And of course, Hoshi demanded some attention as well, so Keith greeted him accordingly with scratches and a rub over his shoulder.

“So, your friends... I mean, you said they are  _ 'okay-ish'. _ ” Shiro raised his eyebrow, and there was a small teasing smile as Keith rose back up. “Or is that you saying they are actually nice?”

“They can be a bit loud sometimes, and Lance often enough has no filter when he talks. But I think you might like Hunk though, he's studying space engineering. And–”

“KEITH!”

“HEY, THAT'S SHIRO!”

“Aaaaaand... here they are,” Keith commented the shouts from across the street with a chuckle. Hesitantly, he let go of Shiro's hand. 

“You know the Holts?” Shiro asked with some surprise, taking a firmer hold on Hoshi's leash as the dog moved into a stand-stay in front of his human, a discreet motion to keep strangers from crowding and cause a panic attack. 

Matt was indeed the first to reach them, with Pidge close behind him. He had already lifted his hand for a fist bump when he saw the dog, so he lowered his hand again and offered a grin instead. “So, ready to join our group?”

Lance and Hunk joined them while the Holts were now admiring the prosthetic hand since at least Matt worked at the same lab as his dad. After about a minute, Shiro finally motioned Hoshi to sit at his side, that he didn’t have to keep the stand. Of course, Shiro rewarded Hoshi with a treat once he had changed his position.

Watching the scene from next to Keith, Lance just couldn't avoid leaning in with a very annoying wiggle of his brows. “So,  _ that's _ Shiro? Explains your dreamy looks during game night—OUCH!”

Keith found Lance's mocked hurt satisfying after pushing an elbow in his ribs. 

“Dude, your own fault,” Hunk said, chuckling, putting the bag down he had brought along. Then he saw the dog who was still sitting next to Shiro, still watching his human attentively. “God, he’s cute! Is it okay to say hello?”

“Hm?” Shiro turned towards Hunk then he saw what Hunk meant. “Thanks for asking first. I–”

“Hunk, I think the dog is in working mode,” Keith said, having noticed the briefly unsure look on Shiro’s face. “But yeah, thanks for asking first.”

“That’s what tama taught me. My pa, I mean... Always ask the owner first when you see a dog. I’m sure he’s a good boy.”

“How did you get it?” Matt asked, curious about the dog now after having glanced at Shiro’s prosthetic earlier.

“Long story,” Shiro replied with a quick smirk, “but I’m glad to have him.”

“Okay, let’s get into the park, guys.” Keith nodded towards the entrance in front of them before checking with Shiro, who to his relief, hung back to give him a thumbs up. It was what Keith had hoped for, that Shiro still seemed comfortable with this amount of people around him. People who could potentially be obnoxiously loud, but so far had been on good behaviour themselves.

Once they reached the area where dogs were allowed to roam freely, Shiro let Hoshi off the leash, a sign that Hoshi could take a break from his tasks. When Keith pulled a Frisbee from his bag, Hoshi wagged his tail, even though he kept checking his human. 

“You wanna throw it?” Keith handed the Frisbee to Shiro who nodded after he saw Hoshi’s wagging tail. 

While his friends were focused on Hoshi running after the Frisbee, Keith used the moment to step closer to Shiro with a warm smile. “So, what’d you think? Want to join the group?”

“Still can't believe you know the Holts...” Shiro wrapped his flesh arm around Keith's shoulder to pull him in. “I'm not sure yet, though. I'd love to, I mean. And Katie has a great idea for her quest–”

“She told you?” Keith huffed, only to grin at Shiro's chuckle. “She didn't want to say anything during our last session.”

Right then, Hoshi came back with the Frisbee and a proud swag to his trot. The dog ignored the other humans offering to throw the Frisbee for him, and instead came up to Shiro, with his curled tail wagging as good as he could. 

“Good boy!” Shiro reached for the Frisbee, only to end up in a small tug war with Hoshi before he could throw the disc again.

Leaning into Shiro's frame, and willingly ignoring the teasing looks from his friends, Keith watched the dog run around. He seemed to have lost most of his separation anxiety with Shiro, at least long enough to run after a Frisbee. “So, you're going to talk to your therapist first?”

“Yeah.”

“Just let Pidge know.”

Hoshi returned once more with the Frisbee, bringing it back to his human for another round.

“So, anyone want a drink?” Hunk asked, chuckling when the Holts and Lance immediately held up a hand. Soon after, they were all settled on the cover, discussing Pidge's quest idea for Monsters & Mana, all making sure to give Shiro enough space but including him easily in their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did he even notice that I wasn't there?” Shiro asked a few days later, as they continued with Hoshi's training. He looked both baffled and content as he walked back down the hallway to join Keith who was rewarding Hoshi for being calm and relaxed while Shiro had stayed away and out of sight for long minutes. 

Keith chuckled and rubbed Hoshi's shoulder who was already wagging his curled tail to greet his human. “He was more interested in the treats, to be honest.”

“Such a good boy!” Shiro let Hoshi jump up and lavished him with attention for his great cooperation. “I think he finally got it!”

“M-hm,” Keith hummed and got up. “Although I think we should do the training for a few days more to make sure. I mean, we made progress faster than I expected.”

Hoshi finally returned to the ground, running into the hallway and turning around mid-way when his humans didn't follow.

Shiro had meanwhile pulled Keith into a soft kiss, fingers leaving an enticing trail on Keith's scalp. For Keith, this was still a small revelation each time that he was trusted this much by Shiro to be this close. To be let in. So he gladly responded in kind.

Kissing Shiro, even this slow and unhurried, still felt like coming home, it spread a comfortable warmth through his body, and he couldn’t help but let out a small contented hum.

They only parted when Hoshi nudged them in the shins, chuckling at the interruption. Still, Shiro gave Keith one last peck before he finally let go. “I missed this all day.”

“Me too.” Walking down the hallway, Keith twined his fingers with Shiro's. “Work was just...  _ ugh! _ this morning. People sometimes...”

“Sounds like mine was better.” Shiro squeezed his hand, and then almost stumbled over Hoshi who was a little too excited about reaching the kitchen.

“Oh, yeah...” Keith laughed and gently shushed Hoshi away. “I remember you said something about going to the lab for your prosthetic. How did it go?”

They reached the kitchen, and Shiro went to get Hoshi's food to prepare the dog's dinner. “Sam just wanted to know if the interface still works properly, or if it malfunctioned. And he patched in an update that should provide a better sensory feedback. It's still pretty experimental, you know?”

Keith leaned against the counter next to Shiro, watching him work with the prosthetic that looked more like a gloved hand as smooth as it moved. It was fascinating. “I remember the first few times we worked together with Hoshi... You kept wearing long-sleeves.”

“Hoshi, stay.” Shiro turned around with the full dog bowl to set it on the floor. Hoshi was whining like a starving beggar, but he stayed in his spot with his eyes fixed on the bowl. “People stare, you know? But you never made a fuss about it.”

Keith smiled and let Shiro pull him closer while Hoshi was still whining like the beggar he was. “To be honest, I'm curious how it works, what it feels like when you touch me, but for me, it's also simply a part of you, like that white lock on your forehead. Or that adorable dimple on your chin.”

With a slightly embarrassed blush, Shiro looked down at Hoshi who was still waiting patiently for the commando, although eyeing his dinner more than blatantly obvious. “Hoshi, eat.”

They both laughed as the dog made a jump forward to reach his dinner as fast as possible before Shiro captured Keith's mouth in another, more ardent kiss. His hands on Shiro's hip, Keith let his thumbs tease the bit of skin just above Shiro's slacks, tentatively slip underneath the shirt's hem. He was too focused on the kiss to move his hands from where he had placed them, but still, the touch was electrifying.

And it seemed that Shiro liked it too, as he pressed closer, just slightly but enough for Keith to notice.

“You okay... with me touching you?” Keith asked a little later, panting. “I mean, like this?”

Shiro nodded and pressed another kiss on Keith's lips. “Like this is okay. Feels nice.”

Keith chased him for another soft kiss, and they bumped their noses in the process. “You can touch me if you want.”

“Yeah?”

Keith nodded. “Or we just keep kissing.” He barely finished the sentence when Shiro let his flesh hand wander down his front, and damn, he was holding his breath as the hand slipped under his shirt. For a second, his mind went blank, as if it short-circuited.

And then Shiro moved his hand higher, still watching him intently, only to smile when a gasp escaped Keith as he ran his hand over Keith’s chest and side. Encouraged by Keith's reaction, Shiro lowered his prosthetic hand as well to let it slip under Keith's shirt.

“It's warm,” Keith whispered, lifting his hands to pull Shiro in another proper, heartfelt kiss. “S'nice.”

“You don't mind?” 

Keith shook his head. “I trust you... And it really feels nice.”

“Thank you.” The words were a mere whisper, but Shiro's wide, adoring smile showed the weight that had been lifted from his shoulders. “God, I want to discover every inch of your skin now!”

That made Keith laugh, only to let out another gasp as Shiro left a trail of worshipping kisses down his jaw and neck. Fuck. This was too good. He'd let Shiro do many things if they all felt  _ that _ good.

“Dinner?” 

“What?” Keith needed a moment to realize what Shiro had asked, as he had been distracted completely by Shiro's lips on his neck. “Oh, yeah...”

However, Shiro didn't move away, hands still moving up and down Keith's torso under his shirt with electrifying feather-light touches. And damn, he delightfully kept stealing small kisses from Keith.

Keith felt encouraged by Shiro’s wandering hands to do the same, although he tried to keep his hands to the stomach area, memorising the outline of Shiro’s still pretty firm muscles. Leaning into another deep, exploring kiss, he grew a little bolder.

“Keith,” Shiro gasped against his lips moments later, suddenly stilled and tense. His eyes searched Keith’s with a shocked frown. He took deep, calming breaths, even seemed to tremble from the tenseness. 

“Shit. I went too far, right?” Keith whispered, and moved his hands away from Shiro’s shoulders where he had just brushed over his scars.

“No, please. Don’t.” 

Keith wasn’t sure, but Shiro’s words had an earnest, almost pleading tone. Placing his hands on some of the lower scars, he watched Shiro closely for a reaction that this was too much right now. But instead, Shiro only kept breathing deeply, eyes closed for a few seconds even, and after a few more long, eternal seconds, he seemingly started to relax. “Maybe we should just order–”

“I... You're the first to... to touch me there like this,” Shiro managed to say, taking another deep breath. He was no longer tense and trembling, and a small smile appeared on his face. “I want this, Keith. It just feels weird. But in a good way, I think.”

Keith was relieved at those words, but he still withdrew his hands, only to frame Shiro's face to pull him into another soft kiss. “Let's continue another time... I'm hungry. For food, I mean.”

That made Shiro grin, and after a sigh, he finally made a step back to release Keith. “Want to try that new ramen place a few blocks away?”

Running his hands through his tousled hair, Keith nodded. He still felt a little conflicted about bringing Shiro to his limits, possibly overstepping a boundary they hadn't discussed yet. He knew that for many veterans, scars were a sensitive topic, touching those even more so. 

And he had just done that. Thank heavens, Shiro hadn’t freaked out!

A couple of steps away, Shiro grumbled as he went through his pile of take-out leaflets. “Looks like we need to walk there...”

“You know, since we're already making out, we could make it a date...” Keith liked the blush that crept up on Shiro's cheeks, it was endearing. “I mean if you feel okay with it.”

“You don't mind that it's just a ramen place with maybe three small tables?” Shiro put the leaflets back where he kept them.

“Nah, it's totally fine.” Keith smiled when he saw Hoshi lie in the corner of the kitchen, half an eye open to watch his human. The dog lifted his head when he saw Shiro walk towards the door, and immediately ran after them when they stepped into the hallway. 

“Plus, we still need to work on your paladin for tomorrow's session,” Keith added when Shiro reached for Hoshi's leash. “I'm glad you said yes, by the way.”

Hoshi was wagging his curled tail as Shiro leashed him. “Hey, I worked on my character sheet this morning!”

Keith chuckled and opened the apartment door for them to step outside. “We'll see... But I still think that giving your character a magic arm is cheating–”

“Pff!”

* * *

“So, you think your paladin can defeat the monster?” Pidge asked with an almost malicious grin and placed the 20-sided dice in front of Shiro. “You know that your sword won't do too much damage against it.”

“You better roll a 20, mate,” Hunk said, almost like a prayer to the gods above, while Lance was leaning on his hand as he watched the events unfold. 

“And Keith is still stuck in that ante-chamber,” Pidge added, “so he won't be able to save you this time, should you roll too low.”

Keith almost held his breath as he watched them, taking in Pidge's grin that had him stuck in a trap in the ante-chamber, but also noticing the challenging spark in Shiro's eyes and how a small smirk curled up the corner of his lips. 

But above all, Keith was still amazed how well Shiro did throughout the evening, despite some previous doubts. He seemed comfortable and had fun, even teamed up with Keith once to prank Lance with a harmless trap at some point. No sign of Shiro being overwhelmed by the group and its level of noise. Even Hoshi had retreated into the nearest corner, which was always a good sign. 

“You know I don't need a sword,” Shiro replied with an amused tone as he grabbed the 20-sided dice with his prosthetic to roll it between the fingers. “You approved my magic arm, so I'm gonna use that.”

“Gotcha, sister,” Matt let out from the other side of the table, earning himself a glare from Pidge. 

“You still need to roll first,” she said, nodding towards the dice in Shiro's hand. “Your arm won't help you much if you roll too low.”

Shiro looked over to Keith who simply nodded, eager to know how tonight's final fight would end. Almost biting his tongue, he followed Shiro's hand as he moved to roll the dice.

“Yes! That's enough!” Shiro cheered loudly as the dice landed on a 19, which allowed him to defeat the monster with at most two strikes of his arm, taking no damage in return to Pidge's annoyance. 

“Does that mean we're no longer trapped?” Lance asked, joining Shiro in the cheering and high-fiving Hunk next to him. 

“Fine, yes!” Pidge muttered, but she couldn't help a proud smirk escape her. “But you haven't found the treasure yet, guys!”

Shiro leaned towards Keith and pressed a kiss on his cheek. It was more a peck than anything, but Keith still felt his cheeks heat up at the welcome but surprising gesture. 

“Oh, shut up,” Keith let out when the others at the table awed at them. Although, he couldn't hold back a smile because, damn, it did make him happy. He reached for Shiro's hand to hold it, not caring that it was the prosthetic. “Was fun, right?”

“Totally.” Shiro gently squeezed Keith's hand before he brushed the prosthetic thumb over the back of it.

“So, you gonna join us again next time?” Matt asked and emptied his drink while the others collected their notes. “I mean, it went pretty well...”

“Yeah, mate. Your paladin is a great addition,” Lance added, “and Keith didn't kill me once tonight, so please, come again!”

Everyone at the table laughed, which for Shiro ended in a yawn as he checked his watch. “I think that's the sign to go home, there's a bit in a few minutes... It's been a great evening, though.”

“Yeah,” Hunk sighed as he got up as well. “Early lecture tomorrow.”

Shiro almost stepped on Hoshi who had seemingly understood Shiro's words and had come up to him. “Hoshi, buddy. Sit.”

A few moments later, Keith and Shiro stepped outside the building of Hunk's place, with Hoshi on the leash who was eager to get going. They both took a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying the small breeze brushing over their faces.

“You did great today,” Keith said, hooking in Shiro's arm and head on his shoulder. “And Pidge's face was hilarious when you mentioned your magic arm...”

“I'm a bit tired, though. But yeah, it was a good evening.”

“You wanna come to my place for a bit?” Keith asked, trying to contain a yawn but failing. “I just live a couple of streets away.”

Shiro kissed him on the head. “I like the idea... But I think I better go home now. The bus stop isn't that far. I can get off at the park.”

“You'll be okay?” Keith moved to Shiro's front, still holding his hand. He smiled when Shiro nodded and then kissed him, soft at first but slowly deepening it. He didn't want to let go just yet, so he relished in every single touch of their lips. 

“See you tomorrow?” Shiro eventually broke off, though he kept peppering kisses on Keith's lips.

“M-hm. Sure.” With that, Keith stepped back and gave Hoshi a goodbye rub over his shoulders. “Let me know when you get home?”

“I will.”

With a smile, Keith watched Shiro leave towards the nearby bus stop. It had been a great evening, so he was a bit disappointed that it was over already, missing Shiro's presence next to him, his smile, his touch. He only turned his way once Shiro was out of sight.

Keith knew that it would take Shiro a bit to get home with the bus, as it wasn't the fastest way to get across town, and Shiro hadn't yet considered taking up driving again. So, he was in no hurry to get back to his place, instead he just mindlessly strolled down the street with a couple of corner stores still open and some people hanging out in front of them, chatting about nothing.

It was a comfortably quiet night, with the occasional car passing by. Keith always liked those moments, as they gave him the chance to just be and relax, with nothing demanding his immediate attention — maybe except trying not to walk into any street lamps.

And tonight, Shiro was the only thing on his mind. How damn right his mom had been all along, regardless of his doubts. And how goddamn right it felt whenever he got to spend time with Shiro, even — or rather especially! — though they took small steps right now. They were navigating their way through a budding relationship and boundaries without many words. 

He'd take whatever Shiro was willing to give because, after all, Shiro's comfort was more important than anything. Knowing how hard trauma could be, Keith absolutely cherished Shiro's trust and he wasn't going to jeopardize it.

With a smile on his lips, Keith eventually made it to his place, quickly checking his phone for messages. There were some from the group chat with his friends.

**[10:14 PM] Lance:**

_ Keith, you *need* to bring Shiro again next time! _

**Hunk:**

_ Yes, mate! _

_ And his dog is so cute _

**[10:15 PM] Keith:**

_ It's up to him, guys _

_ But I'm sure he'd like to come again, he did have lots of fun _

**[10:15 PM] Lance:**

_ Please! _

_ Even if you have to suck him off _

**Hunk:**

_ LANCE! _

**Matt:**

_ Shut up, Lance! _

**Lance:**

_ WHAT'?! _

_ It's not like they weren't already dating _

**[10:17 PM] Keith:**

_ We're taking it slow, asshole. _

_ Not like you had any luck yet with your attempts with that girl at your job _

_ Proves she has taste _

As always, Lance got flustered in way too many words after being called out like that, and as always, it made Keith laugh. He knew that Lance hadn't meant it in a malicious way, but he was too damn easy to goad in return. 

The buzz of a new notification made him smile.

**[10:40 PM] Shiro:**

_ Bus is gratefully empty _

_ Just me and Hoshi _

_ (image sent) _

_ Had a great evening _

**[10:41 PM] Keith:**

_ He's a good boy _

_ Can't wait to see you again tomorrow _

Keith saw that Shiro read his response as the two checks went blue, but he didn't respond. It didn't worry him, though, as the evening had to have been exhausting on Shiro. So, he decided to let him be, as long as he'd sent a message that he got home safely.

However, a little over a half an hour later, Keith did start to get antsy, as he was expecting Shiro to message him any moment now. Yet nothing arrived.

Maybe he was still outside with Hoshi.

Yeah, maybe that was it.

Keith managed to distract himself for a couple of minutes, watching a rerun of a space documentary he had seen before. But then he checked his phone again, his worry spiking.

Still nothing. 

For what felt like half an eternity, Keith debated with himself whether or not he should send a message to make sure. He didn't want to seem overbearing, but then, his gut told him that something was off, and his gut was barely ever wrong.

**[11:09 PM] Keith:**

_ Shiro, did you make it home? _

_ Or did you fall asleep on the bus? _

Endless minutes passed until the three small dots appeared, providing a short moment of relief. Then they disappeared again without a reply.

Now he was worried and without thinking twice, he pushed the call button, praying that Shiro was able to answer it. “Come on, please...”

“Keith... Help.”

Hearing Shiro's shaky voice, Keith's heart sank, but he tried to remain collected. “Where are you? Are you home? Is Hoshi with you?”

“I'm at the park...” Shiro took a deep breath, audible through the phone. “Having a panic attack.”

“I'm on my way!” Keith was already grabbing his jacket and the helmet. “I'll hurry. But I have to hang up to ride my bike. Please stay where you are.”

Keith silently cursed that none of his friends or family lived close enough to get to Shiro first. He raced down the streets on his bike, ignoring speed limits and swearing at a jaywalker he almost ran over. He just hoped that the police weren't anywhere close. He couldn't risk being delayed by those idiots right now. 

At each red light he couldn't avoid, he grew more impatient and anxious. He knew how devastating full-blown panic attacks could be, and how much you needed to feel safe in such a moment. Shiro wasn't in a safe place right now, and he'd be damned if he couldn't protect him from anything and help him get through it.

It was half a relief to finally reach their usual entry to the park, but he still had to find Shiro. And it was dark.

“Shiro!” Keith ran down the path, checking every bench he could see, and listening for any sound that might indicate Shiro or Hoshi had heard him. “Shiro!”

He was running through the park, half frenzied with worry, when he finally heard the faint sound of a dog barking. At this time of day, only one dog was probably at the park, and it was Hoshi. So Keith followed it and sped up when he got closer.

“Oh my god, Shiro!” Keith was shocked to see Shiro so folded up, sitting behind one of the decorative stone blocks as if he needed cover. Hoshi greeted him with another bark before returning to his human, trying to get him to focus on something else, like petting.

After a deep breath to collect his thoughts and brace himself, Keith kneeled down at Shiro's side, making sure he didn't feel boxed in. “Shiro, it's me, Keith. You're safe now, okay?”

Shiro shook his head. “I thought, I...”

“It's okay,” Keith whispered, his heart breaking and just hoping he could help Shiro. “I'm here now. Hoshi and I make sure you're safe, okay? I'll fight anyone if I have to.”

That finally made Shiro look up, trembling and fear written on his face. “Keith...”

Keith offered a smile, glad that Shiro still recognized him. It meant that he wasn't too far gone. “I'm here... I'm not going to leave.”

Shiro closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath, his flesh hand digging into Hoshi's fur as the dog gently licked him for comfort. “My head... I-I don't know...”

“You don't have to explain, Shiro.” Carefully, Keith leaned closer, holding his breath because he wasn't entirely sure how Shiro would react to this. “Is... Is touching okay?”

It was a relief to see Shiro nod, and Keith immediately reached for Shiro's prosthetic hand. He barely managed to keep a yelp from escaping him as Shiro squeezed his hand with surprising strength, probably not fully aware of it.

For a while, neither of them said anything as they sat there behind the rock. Keith gently brushed his thumb over the prosthetic, knowing that Shiro felt it in some way or another. Between this touch and Hoshi offering further comfort, Shiro seemed to calm down slowly to an at least more manageable level.

“Stay with me tonight?” Shiro's words were a mere whisper and there was an audible sigh of relief when Keith nodded.

“You okay enough to walk home?”

“I-I don't know. I'm just so exhausted... But my head is still...”

Keith nodded sympathetically. “Baby steps? Just get up and see from there? No one else is here, just us...”

After a deep breath, Shiro moved to get up, still slightly trembling and clinging to Keith's hand as if his life depended on it. “I didn't mean to scare you...”

“Sh... I'm glad you told me, okay? Because I care a lot about you... And I wanna make sure you're okay.” Keith squeezed Shiro's prosthetic hand before he stepped closer, close enough for Shiro to hold him if he wanted to. He knew from his dad that it sometimes helped with grounding and feeling anchored once more. 

He offered it silently, not expecting Shiro to accept it because, sometimes, the offer was already enough.

A small smile on Shiro's face showed that he had understood the intention. “Let's go home.”

“Home, yes.”

When they arrived at Shiro's place, Keith took over as good as he could, relying on his mom's habits whenever his dad had one of the now rare attacks. He was glad that Shiro let him take care of everything, and so he fussed around in Shiro's apartment while Shiro sat on the bed with Hoshi taking up his lap, directing him towards the right cupboards and drawers.

“That's the one, right?” Keith asked as he came back from the bathroom with a small prescription bottle and a glass of water.

Shiro nodded with a tired smile. “I hate them, but they let me sleep at least.”

Keith handed him the glass of water and opened the pill bottle. He smiled when Shiro held up his prosthetic hand for him to place a pill. Shiro was still ever so slightly trembling, although less than back in the park. “Dad hates those too. Says they taste horrible.”

“M-hm,” Shiro hummed and took the pill, making a sour face, and then flushed it down with the water. “Thanks.”

“You need anything else?”

Leaning back and shifting into a comfortable horizontal position, Shiro shook his head. “Just... Just you. Here.”

Keith only felt sheepish about taking off his clothes for half a second, as he had envisioned it to happen under different circumstances. So, with a sleepy Shiro watching him, he took off his jacket and his pants and carefully placed them on the chair next to the window. 

“Nice legs,” Shiro murmured, eyes half-lidded, but still managing a grin.

“Idiot.” Keith felt the blush on his face, as he pulled his phone from the jacket pocket before joining Shiro in bed. He barely managed to shoo Hoshi off the bed when Shiro pulled him into an embrace, nuzzling his neck and taking a deep breath, only to release it with a shudder before relaxing.

Hoshi remained sitting next to the bed on Shiro’s side, ready to hop back on the bed if his human needed it. 

“I'll leave the small light on, okay?” Keith whispered, not expecting a response from the man clinging to him, as drifted off as he already seemed. He sighed when he saw Hoshi just sitting there, and then signed him to come back up. Just as the dog got settled next to Shiro’s legs, head on his thighs, Keith carefully shifted into a position that allowed him to run one hand over the back of Shiro’s head while holding his phone in the other. He smiled when he heard a drowsy hum come from Shiro.

After a few more minutes, Shiro's breathing was deep and regular, his hold on Keith's frame loosening but never letting go. Not that Keith wanted to go anyway. He'd stay here all night, watching over Shiro's sleep and chasing away his demons. So he kept whispering small comforting nonsense and massaging Shiro's head with the lightest of touches with one hand. With the other, he lit up his phone, ignoring the cramp in his wrist from holding it at an uncomfortable level.

**[12:13 AM] Keith:**

_ can you take over tomorrow? _

_ Shiro had a panic attack _

**[12:17 AM] Mom:**

_ Kit you're lucky I'm still awake _

_ Is he okay?? _

**[12:17 AM] Keith:**

_ he's sleeping now _

_ Hoshi did great btw _

_ I only have two clients tomorrow, so Mom please _

**[12:19 AM] Mom:**

_ Of course my kit _

_ Don't forget to get some sleep too okay? _

**[12:20 AM] Keith:**

_ thanks <3 _

_ I owe you one _

**[12:20 AM] Mom:**

_ Just tell him he's invited to our BBQ on saturday _

_ Sweet dreams _

The next morning, Keith woke up to a stiff neck, and the smell of coffee. It took him a few seconds to sort out that he wasn't in his own room, and another second that he was alone in the bed. 

From outside the room, he could hear someone talk, maybe Shiro had turned on the tv or radio for some background noise.

Tempted by the coffee scent, Keith stretched his legs and rolled his neck and shoulders, only to hiss at the stiff pain before he climbed out of the bed. He didn't care that he was still basically just in his shirt and boxers as he strolled out of the bedroom. 

Once he reached the open kitchen area, Keith poured himself a mug of coffee and leaned against the counter to inhale that black goodness. Only then did he notice Shiro on the big L-shaped sofa, back to him and focused on a small screen in front—and talking. Feeling awkward, Keith decided to stay put in order not to draw unnecessary attention. He tried to focus on sipping his coffee, not listening but since the area was open, it was hard.

“Yes, I'm feeling okay now,” Shiro said with what sounded like a small tired sigh. “Just a little exhausted.”

“Then rest today,” the other voice said. 

Shiro nodded. “I just wish it didn't happen. It's just so frustrating...”

“I know. But remember how far you've come in regards to your panic attacks. You manage to get outside with Hoshi every day, and you made new friends. You face new situations, pushing your limits further and further...”

Again, Shiro nodded, and Keith could see from his spot that Shiro was biting his lip.

“Panic attacks can feel like a setback, but you're on a good path, Shiro.”

Right then, Keith swallowed some coffee down the wrong pipe and he couldn't help but cough, thus startling Shiro for a second. “So...Sorry...!”

Shiro's eyes were wide for a moment until he recognized Keith, and his startled expression changed into a blush dusted over his cheeks, and what looked like an embarrassed smile. He mouthed a silent ' _ you okay?' _ at Keith who nodded.

“Shiro?”

“Oh, sorry, Dr. Ramirez... Keith is up.” Shiro returned his focus to the screen and thus his therapist.

“Ah. The man you told me about, right?” the voice said, curious and with a professionally warm tint. “Okay. Shiro, try and rest today, and we'll continue next time.”

“See you tomorrow.” With one last smile towards the screen, Shiro turned the device off and stood up.

“I didn't mean to listen, I promise,” Keith said with the deepest blush that he desperately tried to hide behind the mug. “Sorry.”

“Was just a brief call. He had some minutes to talk about last night.” Shiro brought his mug back to the kitchen area to refill, and once he was next to Keith, he pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Told him about how you helped me. He thinks it's good that I have you.”

Keith leaned into Shiro's side, letting out a low but happy huff. Not at all blushing even deeper when Shiro repeated the kiss, only this time a little closer to his temple. “I'm glad I could help.”

“You helped a lot, Keith.” His own refilled mug of coffee in hands, Shiro leaned against the counter next to Keith, smiling when Keith placed his head on his shoulder. “And I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I-I understand if you no longer want to–”

“Shiro, please!” Keith perked up from his spot on Shiro’s shoulder, placing his mug on the counter.

“I like you a lot, Keith. But I don’t want to feel like a burden to–”

“Please… No. You’ll never…” Keith moved to face Shiro who was by now staring at his mug, looking a little lost and helpless. With a gentle touch, Keith reached for Shiro’s chin to tilt his head. “Look at me… Shiro, I know what I’m getting myself into. I-I know how hard dealing with trauma can be for a relationship, I’ve seen it with my parents. I want this. And I want to be with you, okay? You’ll never be a burden for me.”

Shiro managed to look at him, and Keith felt as if he could see the most vulnerable part of Shiro, so raw and fragile.

“Believe me, you’re worth it.”

Shiro swallowed hard but then, a faint smile appeared on his face. He briefly closed his eyes when Keith brushed his thumb over his cheek. “It’s hard to believe that, you know? But… But I want to try.”

Keith leaned close so that their noses almost touched, noticing Shiro putting his mug on the counter next to his. He did let out a small appreciative hum when Shiro then wrapped his arms around his waist, even pulling him closer. Smiling softly at the hold, Keith closed the gap between them, claiming Shiro’s mouth in a kiss, pouring everything he had into it.

That he had meant every word.

That he’d be there for Shiro.

That he’d wait for him.

“Thanks,” Shiro breathed when they eventually parted. He no longer looked lost, as a hint of a new-found sense of acceptance and confidence had replaced it. “I’m probably an absolute mess, but I’m glad I have you.”

“I can be a mess too,” Keith replied with the same breathy whisper. “But I promise I’ll be there for you, okay?”

Shiro nodded and pressed a soft kiss on Keith’s lips. 

“All I want is for you to be honest with me… About your boundaries, I mean. I’m willing to test your limits with you, but don’t try to push through just for me if it’s too much. But that’s something we can discuss another day.”

“Yeah.” Shiro stole another soft kiss from Keith, this time with a wonderful smirk as Keith’s earnestness in his words had finally started to sink in. “One step at a time.”

“Exactly.” Keith hummed as he felt Shiro’s lips on his again and gently scratched the sides of Shiro’s undercut with his nails which elicited the most delicious small moan from Shiro. “Now, breakfast in bed?”

“Don't you have to go to work today?”

“Nah. Asked Mom to take over.” Keith leaned his head on Shiro’s chest, which felt so damn comfortable, only to smile when he felt Shiro place his chin on his head. “Wanted to be sure you’re okay… And to be honest, I’m really glad you’re feeling better again.”

“M-hm. I do.”

“I liked the idea of  _ rest,  _ though.”

“Is that why you proposed breakfast in bed?” Shiro asked with a chuckle that vibrated softly in his chest to Keith’s content.

“Maybe. And I get to cuddle you a bit more…”

“Good point.” Shiro rubbed his hands over Keith’s lower back, hitching up his shirt and slipping his hands underneath.

“M-hm. I like that.” 

“if you want breakfast in bed, you need to move, though.” Shiro laughed at Keith’s mocked pout and then tilted his head up for another kiss, a slightly more demanding one.

“Fine. I’ll help you,” Keith eventually relented after being persuaded so cunningly by Shiro’s damn lips and tongue. “My eggs are pretty good…”

* * *

“So, you’re the fella my boy is dating, right?” Tex asked as he checked the meat on the grill that was located in the backyard, only a few steps from the terrace. Keith and Shiro had joined him since Krolia was occupied with getting the side dishes ready in the kitchen.

Keith had expected this question at some point, but it still made him grumble. He flushed down his anxious apprehension with a gulp from his beer. But in the end, it was Shiro’s arm around his shoulder that finally relaxed him.

“Yes,” Shiro replied with an amused look, giving Keith a smile when he wrapped his arm around Shiro’s waist.

“You look like a decent man,” Text continued, not at all impressed by Keith’s repeated mocked huffs. “Kit here told me he helped you with your dog… I have to say it  _ is _ an unusual breed.”

“Yeah, he is.” Shiro glanced over to the spot on the steps to the terrace where Hoshi was lying, relaxed but attentive to his human. “Friends of my family back in Japan had one last time I visited. Hard to find here, though.”

“They are pretty smart dogs too,” Keith added, trying to move the conversation away from their relationship. He didn’t want Shiro to think his dad didn’t like him or something. “Hey, did you get those new uniforms yet?”

Tex nodded and lifted his bottle of beer to his lips. “Chief said next week, Kit.”

“You still work as a firefighter?” Shiro asked, sounding somewhat impressed. “I mean, Keith told me a bit about you…”

“That’s what I do, yes. Although I’m mostly the dispatcher these days… My dear wife, whom I love very much, told me to take a step back after my accident, or she’d consider divorce.”

“She threatened the Chief to not put Dad in unnecessary danger.” Keith chuckled at the memory of his furious mom just days before his dad was supposed to return to work. “So, he does dispatching shifts, and sometimes gets to save a kitten.”

“Yep. Small sacrifice for the love of my life...” Tex nodded half a shrug and a grin. “You’re with the Garrison, right?”

“Dad, I told you–”

“Pilot, actually.” Shiro squeezed Keith to appease him, and Keith got the message that it was okay. “Although I’m not sure they’ll let me back into the cockpit. They don’t exactly trust  _ this _ , even though it’s one of their lab designs.” 

Both Keith and Tex turned their head when Shiro lifted his prosthetic and wiggled the fingers.

“Boys? How much longer until the meat is ready?” Krolia asked from the terrace where she was laying out the table. “And Tex, be nice. Don’t scare that nice young man away!”

“I’m not scared so easily,” Shiro replied with a chuckle, which just made Keith blush.

“If you think I’ll let you go easily, then you’re wrong,” Keith said with a low voice as he leaned upwards for a short kiss. 

“I have no intention of leaving,” Shiro replied before he captured Keith’s lips for a short, but heartfelt kiss. “None at all.”

And right there, Keith knew he had what he always wanted—someone to spend the rest of his life with. Someone to cherish, and who would cherish him too. “Yeah, until the end, and so on.”

“Okay, boys. Dinner is ready. You can be gross later,” Tex said as he placed the meat on a plate to bring it to the table. “And Shiro? Thanks for making my boy happy.”

“Dad!”

Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand to hold him back for a moment as Tex left for the table. “You make me happy too, you know that, right?”

Keith nodded, butterflies everywhere in his body as Shiro pulled him into one more kiss that just felt like home, and that made his whole body feel like he was floating. 

Or maybe just right now because of what Shiro had said.

They made each other happy. That was all that counted.

“Boys!”

“Ugh yes, Mom! We're coming… Just a minute!”


End file.
